


Silent Traces of the Sight of You

by animeology



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I would adore the sight of him if he is a real person, Imagine Keith sleeping next to you, a hint of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeology/pseuds/animeology
Summary: what are better cures than admiring the sight of someone you love, a way to deal with your tired eyes and awakening mind.[ where reader has difficulty of calling it a day off, the only thing she can do at night is to study keith of his imperfections that made her believe once again, he is beautiful with all of her heart ]





	Silent Traces of the Sight of You

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this short fic for our mullet king as a birthday celebration gift (23 October) in 2018.

The night was perfect for a good sleep. It's peaceful, the cool breeze from outside was at the right speed, and the newly changed bed sheet is clean and soft.

Only, the problem is that you can't seem to sleep that night.

It feels like your whole body is battling with each other and then you. Your eyes were tired and sooner or later, dark bags could appear underneath your eyes. Your conscious mind was wide awake and buzzing with thoughts, not ready to call it a day off. You don't know what seems to be the problem as you weren't stressed before sleeping, nor drink anything that has caffeine in it. The tiring feeling you have did not drug you enough to put you to sleep, unlike your lover who fell asleep as soon as he rested his head on the pillow.

Shifting yourself onto your left side as quiet as you can, you slowly gazed at Keith's face who looked peacefully asleep. Seeing him in this state is a rare sight, knowing that there are so many things on his plate. Tonight, he looks a lot calmer than he is.

The moonlight from the balcony shone on his face, highlighting Keith's long eyelashes that appear somewhat thick with his eyes closed. The tail of his raven mullet is smoothly swept behind his neck that covers his nape—a secret weakness that you and Keith knows. Whenever you would brush your fingers on his hidden skin, Keith admits it feels ticklish. The uneven-cut bangs of his hair are swept in front of him and it touched the bridge of his nose. The rest of his hair widely flared out in curved strands over his back and the collar of his shirt.

A tender smile danced on your lips and it was impossible to ignore the urged to touch his hair. Reaching out for the dangling hair resting on Keith's cheek, your fingers delicately tucked away from the strand of one of the bangs on top of his head. You noticed a small section of his fading scar on his right cheek, remembering how it was formed.

Your eyes hazily dazed at his features of everything from the obvious things that can be seen to the littlest, detail invisible from the naked eye of Keith's features. His physical imperfections as well as personality-wise awed you, and it fills you with much overwhelm yet loving feelings of tender, comfort and most of all, love. With every look or glance at Keith never fails to make you fall for him over again.

_He's beautiful_ , you mustered the softest sigh.  _So ... breath-taking_.

Keith's eyes moved and you could see his eyelids began to fluster opened. Your hand froze midway upon moving his hair, watching him waking. It takes seconds for him to adjust his eyes to the surrounding and in your point of view, the moonlight that shone glittered in his eyes and brightened his violet iris. He looked half-sleepy and confused, "You're not tired?"

"I am, but I can't sleep for some reason." You said, still staring at him.

"Too much things going on in your head?" He raised a brow and you shrugged your shoulder. Keith lifted his upper body up from the follow, propped an arm on his side, and rested the side of his head in his palm. "What were you doing earlier?"

"Just admiring ... you." The sudden rise on your cheeks made you to speak softer than before, glancing down before looking back up at him.

"Must be a nice view, then." Keith slightly smirked.

You chuckled, "It does help calming my buzzing mind, so, yeah."

Keith wrapped an arm around your waist, mumbling a  _come here_  before pulling you in. You immediately accept his affectioning embrace and snuggled your face in his chest. Keith laid back on the bed again with right arm tucked under your shoulders. The room becomes peaceful once again and this time, with Keith awake by your side. You did feel a bit bad for waking him unintentionally, since he lost couple hours of sleep for the past few days.

"Feeling tired now, after having to look at me asleep earlier?" Keith asked and you glared to look at him. He's already looking at you.

You nodded lazily with a smile. "Just looking at you gives me the best comfort and reminder of how lucky I am, to have you in my life, Keith Kogane."

"And I do too, [Name] [Surname]." He grins, planted a kiss on your head before nuzzling his nose against yours. He still gazes at you loving, just like you did to him. "You should sleep now or else you'll complain again of the baggy eyes again. I'll sleep after you."

Laughing, you said, "Have fun staring at me then." When your laughter died, the tiredness has drugged you to sleep and before you could add anything on further, your eyelids have shut your eyes completely off the world.

And unknown best to you, Keith admired you the same you did to him; full of tender, comfort, admirable and most of all, love.  


**Author's Note:**

> short and fluffy stories like this are honestly the best, hopefully i did some of justice to it. this was posted on a different writing website but I decided to move it here. I apologize for any grammar errors since I didn't get the chance to proof-read it twice. if you enjoy reading the story, you're more than welcome to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
